Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow!
Final Battle: Heading Towards Tomorrow! is a final episode from Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series). Plot After Team Weird are celebrating their victory, Team Legendary Super Stars ran back to help Team Weird, Doma, Kamata, Castle Hard Smash, Owl Hard Smash, Stag Hard Smash, Another Zi-O II, Gyabler, Zamigo, Super Alien Hipporito and others are returned by Dr. Galaga, President Galeem and President Dharkon and they get their revenge. Will the Main 10 Protagonists succeed to save the universe? Continuity and Placement Transcript :(Episode begins with the other Titans) :Beast Boy: Okay. Now that Robin is still at Metal 4. So, what would we wanna do? :Cyborg: Anybody up for some... shenanigans? :Starfire: Wait a minute. Didn't we already did the shenanigans like last time? :Cyborg: Yeah. But, this time we'll do some shenanigans in Canterlot High! :Beast Boy: Shenanigans in Canterlot High! This is where Raven and her friends are. :Bumblebee: Well, let's go. :(Shenanigans plays) :Singer ::Hey, no stoppin' them shenanigans ::Love getting into shenanigans! ::All up in them shenanigans ::Shenanigans! ::She-na-na-na-na-nanigans, shenanigans! ::(Shenanigans!) :(The song continues with the other Titans doing mischief in Canterlot High) :Cyborg: Hey, Aiden. We left a surprise for you. :Aiden Call: Really? I'm gonna go check and- Hey, what the-!? screams ::Hey, no stopping the shenanigans! ::Love getting into shenanigans! ::All up in them shenanigans ::Shenanigans! ::Shenanigans, shenanigans, shena-na-na-na-na-na-nanigans! :(Song ends with Aiden Call being injured by the other Titans) :Aiden Call: groaning faints :Cyborg: Let's take some time-off from the shenanigans. :Beast Boy: Yep. :Starfire: Okay. :Bumblebee: Sure. Let's head back to Raven. But, at least we did to that guy, Aiden Call. :Cyborg: Yeah, that too. Trivia * Killbus has possessed White Woz. * Killbus' return. * Kyōjurō Rengoku, Muichirō Tokitō, Shinobu Kochō and Kanae Kochō imitations made by Killbus. * Dr. Q*bert was defeated by President Dharkon with his Sengoku Driver Proto-Type-J and Red Kurumi Lockseed stolen to Doma become transformation. * Doma fused Shadow Mario, Metal Sonic and Frieza's DNA to become Magata no Orochi. * Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode running so slowly. * Shinra Kusakabe, Tanjiro Kamado and Senku Ishigami using Cross-Z Magma, Grease Blizzard and Prime Rogue Ridewatch to transformation into Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue. * Debut of Zi-O TanjiroArmor, Zi-O NezukoArmor, Geiz ShinraArmor, Geiz TamakiArmor, Geiz GroundainArmor, Tsukuyomi BustersTrinity, WozEvolRabbit, WozEvolDragon, WozEvolBlackHole, Zi-O Cross-ZBuildArmor and Zi-O Zero-OneArmor. * Mario and Sonic transformation into Kamen Rider Build Cross-ZBuild Form to fight Kamen Rider Fake Zi-O. * The death of Dr. Galaga, Habro Magia, Black Cherry Crash and Nether Guardian Herobrine. * Regressa and Zion "Pikachu18" loves salty coffee. * It is revealed that Beast Boy can not eat Shrimps and Prime Rib because he's a vegetarian. Gallery Shrimps and Prime Rib.jpg|Shrimps and Prime Rib They are having some food.jpg|Pizzas Mini-Rabbids are celebrating.jpg|Pretzels and Sausages 20191007 100658.jpg|Double Cheeseburgers The_Chocolate_Donuts.jpg|Chocolate Donuts SpongeBob is holding the Weenie Patties.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding the Weenie Patties SpongeBob You're Fired 275.png|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of Pizza Pete holding the Pizza Patty SpongeBob and Taco Sombrero.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him holding the Burrito Patty 798.png|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of him got threw a Noodle Patty on his face by Noodleman Flappy Patty.jpg|SpongeBob shows Unified Heroes a picture of Harold "Bill" Reginald holding the Flappy Patty Fanmade build cross zbuild form ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcot65l.png|Cross-ZBuild Ridewatch Cross z magma ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcx51x0.png|Shinra's Cross-Z Magma Ridewatch Grease blizzard ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcwduzj.png|Tanjiro's Grease Blizzard Ridewatch Fanmade prime rogue ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dcsuwoh.png|Senku's Prime Rogue Ridewatch 20191013_163210.jpg|Shinra, Tanjiro and Senku as Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma, Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard and Kamen Rider Prime Rogue PhotoCollage 1570607284056.jpg|Mario and Sonic as Kamen Rider Build Cross-ZBuild Form Dd9iva2-5d3cef51-c710-4e45-8503-c6c788369aa7.png|Monster Hunter World Gashat Dd9hc9c-9a2866ec-27e4-4715-8c80-693f9e2d7f67.png|Groundain Ridewatch Evol rabbit miridewatch by spectrayt dd81xpa-fullview.png|Evol Rabbit Miridewatch Evol dragon miridewatch by spectrayt dd81r1w-fullview.png|Evol Dragon Miridewatch Evol blackhole miridewatch by spectrayt dd8163p-fullview.png|Evol Black Hole Miridewatch Busters trinity by spectrayt ddi4ihx-fullview.png|BustersTrinity Ridewatch Gokai-redgold.png|Super Mega Red Gold Mode ScissorsSurvive.jpg|Kamen Rider Incisor Survive Mode Proo-pinkdefender.jpg|Pink Overdrive Ranger Defender Vest Lego mantis zecter by kamenriderpegasus-d938qzp.png|Mantis Zecter Deluxe Astro Galactic Megazord- Megaship Mode front .JPG.jpg|Astro Galactic Megaship Zoe and Junior.jpg|Zoe shows Peter Quill a picture of her holding Junior Gassman Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 6.04.27 PM.png|Beast Boy shows Darwin Watterson a picture of him and Brain Soldier are having Shrimps and Prime Rib Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 1992.jpg|Supergirl shows Robin a picture of them are being mind control by Slade Screenshot 2019-06-20 at 17.35.50.png|Princess Amethyst shows Robin a picture of them are being mind control by Trigon Adagio Dazzle pony ID.png|Adagio Dazzle (Pony) Aria Blaze pony ID.png|Aria Blaze (Pony) Sonata Dusk pony ID.png|Sonata Dusk (Pony) Clarence K9.jpg|Proto R.I.C. Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle Episodes Category:Crossovers